


The Tag-Along

by StarSpinner678



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Adventure, Gen, OC, The Menace Beneath, begrudging friendship, chapter 15, hunts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-26 01:29:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16209830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarSpinner678/pseuds/StarSpinner678
Summary: Zuri's home is Duscae, but as the days get longer and the nights more dangerous, she is out of her home and down on her luck, taking on hunts and sleeping in havens. She can't imagine life getting much harder, until she meets a group of 4 young men. They prove her wrong.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story takes place during Chapter 15, the boys are doing harder hunts and those Menace Beneath Quests. The boys are level 95, so the quests are hard, but not impossible. Zuri, however, is closer to level 30. Tougher than most NPCs, but still in awe of these boys.

"Shall we camp here?" Ignis asked as they followed Noctis up the side of the haven.

"Sounds good to me," Prompto stretched, looking out over the lake. "Nice view."

Gladiolus hardly paused before he was setting up the tent, Iggy already setting up his his portable kitchen. Prompto got out the feed for the chocobos, leaving the fire to Noct. It wasn't that late, but the light of the fire lit up the whole camp, revealing a large bag and an even larger swag.

"Hey, Ignis," Noctis called, kicking the bag gently with his toe. "Think someone will be joining us?"

Iggy looked over the roughened bag, noting the rips and torn stitches marking its hard life before looking out to the darkened trees and valley around them. "It's late, I hope whoever it is hasn't run into any trouble out there."

Promto's head poked up from the small flock of birds. "What's going on?"

"Noctis has discovered another person's possessions and we were questioning whether they were still alive or not," Iggy said brashly, stepping back to his pot of boiling water.

"Have you checked it for ID?" Prompto offered as he, too, looked it over.

"Yeah," Noct snorted, "I found a bag and started rifling through it first chance I got looking for ID and undies."

Unamused by the sarcasm, Prom knelt down and checked the bags over for any tags or stitched lables, but it was just a very faded blue canvas bag and a dirty, dark green bedroll. He was unzipping the smallest side pocket before anyone could stop him.

"Dude, no!" Noct grabbed his shoulder and pulled him back. "You can't just go looking through other people's stuff!"

While the prince called out his friend on his anti-social behaviour, Gladiolus stepped up and undid the zip of the main compartment, revealing a messy pile of clothes, what looked like a gay erotic novel, and a phone charger.

"Gladio!" Noct exclaimed, "You're both barbaric!"

Iggy sighed, stepping away from the simmering pot to mother them both back into polite behaviours.

 

* * *

 

 

So that's what Zuri saw when she arrived back at her haven, Alstrooms in hand for her dinner: Four men standing around her open bag, bickering, but still going through her stuff.

"HEY!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I've been watching The Dragon Prince on Netflix (it has Sokka from ATLA!!) so right now Zuri has a scottish accent. Read her that way or any way you like, that's just how she is in my head rn
> 
> Enjoy!

Zuri marched up to the four men, who were hastily repacking and rezipping her bag. "Who do you think you are, going through someone's stuff like that?"

The two shorter ones both started stuttering out an excuse, but it was the tall blonde one that spoke coherently first.

"Our apologies, we were simply looking for identification-"

"I've been gone for ten minutes!" She spat, her anger covering up her distress at having multiple strangers so close to her underwear. "Is it too much to ask that you give someone more time to return?" None of the men said anything to that, so Zuri stepped up and swung her bags over each shoulder. Her lip curling, she matched the man's accented voice, "Goodnight, gentlemen."

"Wait a sec," the shorter dark-haired boy made a half step foward, "it's dark-out, it's not safe out there anymore," 

Zuri turned her nose up at him- up at all of them. "Not like it's any safer here." The shorter blonde one blushed through his freckles. "There's another haven east of here, I think I'll sleep there."

The taller, dark-haired one, built like a tank, made some kind of grunt of agreement in a deep, almost growling sound.

Zuri didn't want to be around them any more than she had to. All the muscle between them was rather threatening, especially since fifty percent belonged to just one of them.

* * *

 

However, like a dog with its tail between its legs, Zuri returned to the occupied haven shortly after that, dumping her stuff on the unmarked ledge, outside the main camp.

The tank raised an eye as she stood there, feeling conflicted. She met his gaze as level as she could.

"There's a giant out there," she admitted, finally looking away.

"Want us to take care of it for you?" The little blonde boy piped up, looking over at her, much more cheerful than he should be, given her mood.

Zuri gave him a dry look. "Let me rephrase that, there's a _red_ giant out there."

The man threw a look over at the other short one quickly. "So?" He didn't look like he was joking.

Zuri gave him an incredulous look. "Have you ever met a red giant? Nothing can kill them. I've seen teams who have fought one from dusk 'till dawn and it's the sun that kills them, not the hunters."

He smirked then, much to her confusion. "We have a secret weapon though."

Almost as one, the four rose, collecting empty bowls and stretching out. Then they just.. started walking out the way she came.

"Hey- guys- what-" Zuri checked that her duel short swords, Rise and Fall, were strapped to her back and her dagger, Not Tonight, was still in her boot, before racing to catch up. The men set into a steady jog across the valley, until they could see the glow of the flaming sword and the monster that prowled, as if waiting for them.

"What the hell?" Zuri hissed, crouching down beside the blonde boy as they all hid behind a cluster of rocks. "Are you even armed?" She glanced fearfully over at the monstrous beast prowling between them and the softly glowing haven. The conflicting lights seemed to tease her, like a challenge she couldn't win. By the time she looked back at the men, they were already heavily armed with daggers, greatswords, and the blonde next to her was strapped to the teeth in guns she knew he wasn't wearing earlier.

He shot her a grin. "Ready to go?" 

They were off in a flash, sprinting towards the deamon, practically leaving her in their dust. She moved a lot slower, still prepared to be the soul survivor, but they were already at its feet, already hacking away at its tough hide. Then the other boy did something really surprising- he threw his sword and, in a blink of blue light, he was at the monsters head, slashing away at its face. 

Zuri stopped jogging. She had seen the Kingsglaive from a distance, passing through her small outpost. One group had stopped at the motel she use to work at, and she watched them practicing in the open area behind the building, as they fought and warped and vomited. They waved when they saw her watching, but she had only walked away.

She thought that with the royal family gone, that the Glaives power would have gone too. It had sure seemed that way as then men and women had trudged, halpless and worn out, through Duscae, returning to where ever they had come from before the call to arms and the promise of power. Their long faces, their nightmares, and their haunted eyes.. she'd heard stories from the battle and helped hold memorials for the ones who didn't make it. She watched many of them cry, heard many of them scream.. but most were silent. The war had ruined so many lives.

Somehow, this one had kept his powers. Maybe he had been related to the royal family and so it was stronger in him. Maybe the power had to possess someone and so it had been passed onto him, the Six only knew. 

If her guard wasn't up before, it was now.

The taller dark-haired one swung his greatsword down so hard on the deamon's foot that it had to have severed a toe. Then he looked up at her, as she stood there gawking and thinking, and winked at her. He was grinning, the blood-lust evident in his movement. He was having fun.

Fun? They couldn't be anywhere near the amount of damage they needed to-

It fell onto one knee, vulnerable to the teams attacks.

 _Fuck it all!_ She ran full speed towards its defenceless back, stabbing both swords deep into the flesh either side of its spine. She pushed them in as deep as she could, determined to use her own weight to pull them back out before it stood up.

It's blood, ichor, or whatever was inside a giant, she'd never been this close to one before, streamed out, coating her blades and handles; then it was standing before she was ready. She felt it start to shake her free, felt her hands slipping as her feet left the ground. A body slammed into hers from behind, a new pair of hands closing around hers, around her blades. The added weight drew the swords down its back, tearing the hole wider. She felt her weapons hit bone, and they were being drawn back and out of the beast. They both landed on the ground, her fall softened by his body as she practically bounced off him.

They both lay there in the silence, winded and dazed.

They had killed it.

Somehow, these men could kill a red giant.

_What the actual fuck?_


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh wow you're still here? Jeepers, I didn't think I still had an audience.  
> I haven't written in a long while, and not published anything in even longer, so my storytelling abilities are rather sad. I promise I get better with practice. So since you've made it this far, thanks! And I hope I don't disappoint you for too much longer!

Zuri was face down in the dirt, muttering between gasps _'what the fuck, what the fuck, what the fuck_ ' as quietly as she could, and heard the man laying on his back next to her chuckle.

"You ok, kid?" He asked, his low voice near her hip. He groaned as he pulled himself up off the ground.

"Yeah," she said, surprised that her voice sounded as strained as it did. "You're not that soft, though." She, too, groaned as she pushed herself out of the dirt. She hadn't done too much, but but being hit on the back by the mountain of a man and then landing on the ground- it wasn't painless.

The smaller blonde gave a whoop and high-fived the others who were standing, but she was facing the hunk, his dark eyes taking her in.

Zuri Karume wasn't intimated now. She stood tall as he assessed her. Despite the pride she felt in her height, taller than most women she knew, she still had to look up at him. She assumed most people did. She wore her dark hair back in a roughly done ponytail, tied back with a faded red ribbon. She also wore a dangle in her hair, that was swept up into the mess, a tiny bell hanging from the end, though its ability to chime was long gone now.

Most of her clothing was in the darker colours, and tonight's wear was no exception. The torch attatched to his waist lit her up, showing the washed out pattern on her dark grey shirt: characters from a movie she had loved as a teen; and a pair of washed out jeans she had tried to re-dye instead of buying a new pair. They were dark, but the job was blotchy and she hoped he couldn't tell in the darkness. Even after all the fighting, he still looked way more put together than her.

After a long moment, he smirked. "You have a good instinct in fighting, good work."

She felt her shoulders relax at the compliment, and she gave him a crooked smile. "I assume you did most of the work though." She allowed herself to glance up and down him. He wore a jacket with no shirt, displaying two crossing scars he must have been proud of, and a matching pair on his brow. This was someone who knew battle. Given the sheer size of his arms, he knew it well, too.

The funny thing about fighting with someone, was the weird bond you get with them afterwards. The anxiousness and caution she felt back at the haven was gone, replaced with a silvery kinmanship. He could have let her die, even let her do her own thing, but he must have saw her move and thought it was, at least, not a terrible idea.

He turn and picked up one of her blades from the ground, Fall, the ichor still bubbling away into nothing like the giant itself. Rise had fallen a little further back, but he held up the current one in the light, looking it over. "This is a nice blade. Matching pair?" He handed it to her, and her fingers brushed his for the smallest moment as she took it.

"Yeah. They're blessed, been in the family for years." 

The man nodded approvingly, before looking around for the other.

The goth-looking man in all black had picked up the other one and was inspecting it, walking slowly over to them. She felt her guard rise again as he got closer. He and the other blonde had not yet talked directly to her, and his emo-into-adulthood look was offputting.

"Here you go, the way is clear now." He said, stopping by the taller man's side and passing her the second sword.

"Uhh, thanks," she replied, taking it from him. There was no brush of fingertips, no approving grin, no weird kinmanship. He wasn't cold, exactly, just stiff. "My stuff is still back at the haven though." She shrugged her shoulder in the way they'd come from, hoping that she didn't sound defencive. She sheathed them both, stepping back.

They walked back together, the blonde boy chatting away to the guy in glasses, and Mr Emo would add someone every now and then, but the Strong and Silent one was, well, silent. Still, she walked by him on the outside of the group, the silver thread of comradeship holding steady.

Pullmoor Haven was glowing steadily when they got back, all of the men's equipment set up for the night. Zuri envied them, thinking of the treck across the slough  _again_ that night. Still, she slung her bags over her shoulder and approached the campfire.

"Thanks again, for.. going through my stuff and killing the unkillable. I don't know how you did it, but, thanks." She tried to smile at each one in turn, hoping it wasn't too weird. It felt weird. "I hope we don't cross paths too soon again, you know, privacy and all that."

The taller man snorted, then coughed to hide it.

"Goodnight. Again." She turned to face the dangerous night again, the glow of the fire in her eyes blinding her against the shadows. She squinted, looking for the edge to climb down safely, she sure didn't need them to see her tumble and fall, or worse, need their help.

She made her way out into the night, picking the alstrooms from her pocket and munching on them raw as she moved.

 


	4. Chapter 4

Zuri's path didn't cross with theirs for another thirteen days. By then, the memory of defeating a giant was little more than a fever-dream, and the men even less so.

It was late one morning, the comforting heat of the city pressing down around her. She enjoyed it, though, while others complained and made empty promises to move to colder climates. She had just handed in the paperwork from her latest hunt and the gil she'd earnt only just covered the meal in front of her. Thankfully, she had a bag of produce she was hoping to trade to keep her fed at the havens she would inevitably be staying at.

She was just finishing her lunch when the four men jogged up to the waiter and handed a fistful of pages to him- all hunts. She stared in shock as the man thanked them and began handing out large sums of gil and some very impressive jewellery. To her astonishment, the dark-haired emo pocketed it all with little more than a glance, giving more attention to the stars he was awarded.

Zuri had never learnt to pick-pocket, but she'd be damned if she didn't admit she was thinking really hard into attempting it on these boys. They had no care for that black choker or the anklets or anything else, but to someone who had so little, now more than ever..

The tallest one was watching her, she noticed suddenly. The silver thread that bound them was no more than a whisper now, but..

She looked away, chasing the thoughts from her mind quickly. They had earnt that, fair and square. Her foot tapped against the bag at her feet, more to check it was still there than any other reason. She would be fine, she knew, but seeing that much wealth still sent a red-hot poker through her soul. 

They moved on, and she finished her meal tastelessly before hitting up the markets, a maroon haze of melancholy settling on her shoulders.

Zuri was able to barter a good price for her produce and was feeling pretty happy with her place in life when she saw the four men again, selling their trinkets. The merchant must have been having a lucky break because the men were selling them at his original offer; half their price worth! The hunters just shrugged and slid it all over, taking away the money: definitely half of what they should have been paid!

She shook herself. If they got swindled, it wasn't her fault. She turned back to the stall selling clothing, admiring a few different items she would have bought in another life.

"Are you looking for anything in particular?" The stall owner approached her, taking her in. It wasn't that she was dirty, but her clothes had seen better days and she was probably worried Zuri would grab the new jeans she was holding and run. Up until she was approached, she was actually considering it.

"Uhh.." she stammered her usual excuse, "just admiring the stitching." She moved to hang them back on the rack but the older woman grabbed her wrist, her eyes darkening. "We don't permit stealing in this city, girl." She threatened.

Zuri took a half step, half stumble back, trying to pull her wrist free. "I wasn't-"

The woman's eyes turned upwards, looking at something behind her. Before Zuri could look too, a man belonging to a familiar, low voice had stepped up and taken the jeans from Zuri's outstretched hand. The woman holding her arm let her go at last, no doubt threatened by the man as most people probably were. 

"These are a good pair," he said, looking them over. "Good brand, nice and durable, as long as these are indeed-" his eyes glanced at the shop-owner suggestively.

She tilted her chin up to him, staring him down dispite being half his height. "They're not a knockoff brand if that's what you're asking. Those are the last pair from Insomnia, and I'll run myself out of town if they aren't last years Corrells winter range. Just look at the price! I wouldn't risk myself a sale unless I was sure of them." 

He- she really had to ask for his name- smiled. "Excellent, then I'll take them." He handed them to the woman who looked very pleased. She shot another dark look at Zuri before turning to bag them for him.

He followed her to the small desk to pay for them and Zuri almost walked away. He had swung in and pinched them right out of her hand. She was glad he had distracted the woman from threatening her, but her pride was still stung from watching him so easily buy something she was literally dreaming of having that moment.

The man thanked her and turned back the way he came, stopping in front of her.

He held the bag out.

Zuri stared at the bag, and then him. "Thanks, but I don't need your charity." She stepped back from him and was turning to walk away.

"'S not charity," he said, reaching out to pause her, but not touching. "It's an apology.. for the other night, going through your stuff."

Hesitantly, she took it from him. "Ok, thanks." She met his eyes. "Just, one more thing?"

He grinned. "Just one more?"

She hesitated longer than she meant to. "What's your name?" 

His smile softened, and his shoulders relaxed, looking down on her. He looked like he could've been kind if he didn't look so threatening. "Gladiolus." 

"It's nice to meet you," she stuck out her hand, "Again." She laughed lightly. "I'm Zuri."


	5. Chapter 5

The next time Zuri saw Gladiolus, nine blistering hot days had passed. Like the fool she often considered herself to be, Zuri had traded hot Lastallum for the also hot volcanic region. There were plenty of beasts to fight off the main trail, which meant plenty of gil. She'd also been given a few harder hunts, too; harder than she was usually offered. She wasn't sure what made her look more competent, she sure didn't feel it until the gil was in her hands, but she had a feeling that looking less desperate and ragged had really helped her cause.

She was holding out in Ravatogh, enjoying the hot springs while killing off bothersome spiracorns and saphyrtails. Every now and then she entered the base of the volcano for a little more gil, but even she had found her limit on the heat, and buying new boots every time the soles of hers melted wasn't all that worth it.

"Whoa-ha-ho!" One of the many tourists shouted at the geyser erupted. It was a group of four who had come up to see if the rumours of Ifrit sleeping inside the volcano were true, but they had given up their search at the sight of the steep incline, after a long and frustrating treck to which Zuri listened to them complain about every aspect of the hike.

She was heading back up the road, leaving them to be as loud as they wanted now they could see the spotlights surrounding the bereft civilisation, when she spotted the men climb out of a very nice, very expensive looking car near the shop.

 By the time she could hear them, they were seated and looking at hunt bounties. 

"Ah, has another Zu moved into the mountain?" The taller blonde asked, pushing his glasses up.

"'Fraid so, been pretty territorial, too," Adaman confessed, standing over their table. "Can't get folks up there to see the mouth, and forget about seeing the old kings tomb you boys found not long ago. Those folks sure ain't happy. Think you could deal with this one, too?"

"Don't see why not," Gladiolus' gaze slid from Adaman to her as she stepped into the light. He gave her a tiny nod before turning back to his crew.

Zuri moved up to the stall as the elderly gentleman returned to take her order, unsure whether to thank him or blush or pretend Lastallum never happened. She was considering the last option, when Gladiolus called out over Adaman, "Hey Zuri, want to join us for a hunt tomorrow?"

She turned back to face them, and while he was the most expectant, they all looked at her like they wouldn't mind. Plus, he remembered her name! "Sure," she squeaked. Too late she remembered they were planning a hunt into the depths of the volcano to hunt a behemoth of a storm bird.

He grinned and turned to the smaller blonde. "Told ya she'd be up for the challenge." He smirked.

"In that case," he grinned brightly at her, "she'll have what we're having!"

Aderman raised an eyebrow at her, impressed at either her bravery or stupidity, and complied, dishing her up a plate. The emo boy kicked over a chair from another table for her with his ankle, and the men shuffled around to make room for her.

It was a tight squeeze, and the plates overlapped a bit on the small plastic table, but it was cosy, and for the first time in a while, Zuri felt welcome.

They didn't talk much about the hunt, but they did fill her in on the Zu's weaknesses and fighting strategies, and even explained their own styles and what they found best. After that, they were back to talking about other things, long after dinner was done. Zuri couldn't work out why they'd need her, but they had wanted her, and that counted for something right? ~~~~

About eight-thirty, the emo stood and stretched. "If you guys are getting me up early again, then I'm heading to bed." He pushed his chair back in a waved to Aderman. "Thanks for dinner!"

"A capital idea, Noct," the taller blonde agreed, rising with him. "I think I'll join you in that." He turned to the remaining two of the group. "If you plan on staying up late, do be quiet when you come in?"

The shorter blonde gave a cheeky grin, "Don't count on it."

Gladiolus smirked too, stretching back in his chair, arms above his head, probably not meaning to show off, but Zuri's eyes watched the muscles stretch out and relax anyway.

The blonde and the one called Noct left them and a gentle quiet fell over the remaining three, a soft, pastel blue kind of quiet.

"Hey, big guy, want to go through that practice run from the other day?" The remaining blonde perked up, leaning over the table. "I think I can do better this time!"

Zuri's eyes lit up at the idea. A chance to watch two great hunters train? Where did she sign up? 

He grunted, a small smile growing. "I won't go easy on you though," he stood up, gesturing to the flat space behind the shop. 

Zuri followed them around the back, where the space was lit up as if waiting for them.

They stood a few meters back from each other, stretching out, warming up, so while they were distracted Zuri found a spot on the ground just outside the circle of light, hopefully she wasn't going to get stood on, but she was far too intrigued to move any further back.

"Ok dude, I'm ready! Try and hit me!" The little blonde bounced on the balls of his feet, his arms raised to his side.

Ok, so hand-to-hand combat training, not what she was hoping for, but still interesting enough to put off heading to bed just yet.

Gladiolus snorted and swung a fist at the other man.

Zuri could tell instantly that he was pulling that punch, but the blonde ducked it, bouncing back.

The next time Gladiolus swung it was more decisive, but the blonde dodged that as well.

Within a minute, they were chasing each other around the lit ground, dodging and delivering punches. It was evident that the smaller one had nowhere near the same amount of strength as the other, but he had a good dodge, and he was able to get a few hits in behind Gladiolus before he could turn.

They were fast and aggressive, and her eyes struggled to keep up with their movements. There were grunts and shouts, but they both seemed happy with the blonde's abilities because they were also laughing and sending quips back and forth. Gladiolus seemed to glow in the fight, his movements were smooth and planned, and he rolled with every punch; nothing surprised him, and there was a smile that told her he loved what he did.

After almost an hour, they stopped for a drink break, and Zuri was surprised that they hadn't forgotten she was there.

"Whaddya think?" The blonde grinned, wiping his forehead with the back of his wrist. "I got moves, huh?"

Gladiolus spoke before Zuri could reply. "Dodging, yeah. I hardly felt some of those punches though," He gave the smaller man a gentle shove on the shoulder as they stood before her.

He looked affronted. "That's because I didn't want to hurt you!"

"Ha!" Gladiolus barked, amused, "'Hurt me.' Sure." He continued chuckling as he took a swig of water.

"Zuri, right?" the man smiled brightly, kneeling in front of her. "We never got properly introduced, I'm Prompto." He offered his hand.

They shook, his hands clammy from the workout. "You're a good fighter."

He flushed, "Ehh, not really, actually. Gladio's been training his whole life, I only started a few years ago."

"She gave you a compliment," Gladio collapsed on the ground next to her. "Accept it, loverboy." He chuckled.

Zuri shrugged, "I only started recently, too, but, man, the way you two move.." she gave them both an approving look. "it was like watching a ballet."

Gladio might have flushed too, but he looked out into the darkness beyond the fence.

"Want to show us what you got?" Prompto asked, and it took Zuri a moment to realise he was asking her.

"I'll save you the surprise and tell you it isn't much," Zuri laughed lightly, trying to work out if he was serious. They were leagues ahead of her in abilities. They'd do more training than admiring- Actually, that's not such a bad idea. She shrugged, "Ok, sure."

He motioned to the space they were just using, and she stood up with him, following.

"I'll go defensive and you try to hit me," He said once they were standing face to face.

She nodded and threw a light punch with her left arm first. He pushed it aside with his forearm easily enough. When she went in with her right arm, he blocked it again, and sent a jab at her lower ribs. He wiggled his eyebrows at her, assuming she knew more than that. She aimed her third blow at his head, and he didn't even look surprised as he shifted out of its path. This time he threw a fist at her face, and she only just moved out of its way in time.

The first five minutes were spent like this, throwing punches back and forth, no one actually doing any damage. Then Gladiolus started to get bored.

"Come on, hit him!" He shouted, amongst other instructions Zuri missed, the blood already pumping hard in her ears.

Since that was what she heard, she shot a feinted a jab to his stomach, ducked her head under his shoulder as he moved to retaliate, grabbed his arm and threw him to the ground, rolling him over her back.

Gladio gave her a short cheer, but Prompto was already up, unfazed but with an impressed gleam in his eye.

Time passed in a daze for Zuri; for the first time, she was fighting for fun, and she indeed had fun. He threw her to the ground several more times that she did him, and despite the rocky ground and the ash up her nose and the dust covering every inch of her, she kept getting up and hitting him back. She managed to surprise him by hitting him square in the nose, and for a terrifying moment she had thought she had broken it. Rather than wincing and catching his breath as he held it gingerly, he was struggling not to laugh as she fumbled an apology.

"Zuri, Zuri it's fine!" Prompto laughed, showing her at last. It was in place and unbloody, and she breathed a sigh of relief.

Gladio had wondered up by then, and clapped her hard on the shoulder. "Don't downplay yourself next time someone asks, ok kid?" He chucked. "You have a good instinct in a fight. I can't wait to see more of it tomorrow."

Zuri looked up to him, and not just literally. If he thought she was doing ok...

Prompto shook himself out and shot her another grin. "Well that was a workout." He wiped his brow, and Zuri noticed at last that she, too, was sweating. He held out his hand and they shook, the match over. Without a word, the two of them started back for the caravan, Zuri hastenly caching up. 

"What time are we leaving tomorrow?" she asked, once she was side by side to them again.

"Not too early? Maybe 7am?" When Prompto made a noise of protest, Gladiolus swatted him across the back of the head. "See you then?" he gave her a nod, and the two of them turned to the caravan.

Zuri continued across the road to the small sheds that served as bunks for the local workers. She showered and tucked herself into her swag, laying awake and imagining the horrors of what the next day might bring.

 

 

 


End file.
